There is a need for well-functioning window assemblies suitable to present an integrated and flush appearance in a motor vehicle. It is particularly desirable to provide multi-pane window assemblies wherein at least one pane is slidably mounted for movement between an open position and a closed position, which can be integrated into a window opening to provide a substantially flush overall appearance.
Window assemblies intended for use as openable rear windows for pickup truck cabs, for example, typically include a frame holding one or more fixed panes and a sliding pane. Such window assemblies typically include a metal or plastic frame in which the glass or plastic panes are mounted.
Multi-pane window assemblies shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,698 to Friese et al. (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes) include right and left side fixed panes and a sliding center pane powered by an electric motor. In the powered sliding truck cab window assembly of Friese et al the center pane is not flush with the side panes. Rather it is recessed inboard, i.e., into or toward the passenger compartment of the truck, such that it can slide laterally behind one or the other of the fixed panes to open the window. Thus, the center sliding pane does not contribute to an overall flush appearance. In the flush sliding pane window assemblies shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,139 to Tiesler (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes), the sliding window is manually operated to slides in slots between open and closed positions. The slots have wider-width portions to permit one side of the sliding pane to be pulled manually out of flushness with the adjacent fixed pane and thereafter slid laterally behind the adjacent fixed pane. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,214 to Beuning (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes), guide means for guiding the sliding pane as it moves laterally between its open and closed positions includes fixed members extending from the sliding panes substantially perpendicular to its direction of travel and kick-out means provided by the frame for engaging the fixed members at least during initial lateral movement of the sliding pane from its closed position to its open position. The kick-out means engages the fixed members to force the sliding pane from the plane flush with that of the adjacent fixed-position pane(s) to an offset parallel plane substantially simultaneously with such initial lateral movement of the sliding pane from its closed position.
Motor vehicle design requirements are often stringent and demanding. Design techniques suitable for other uses may not be adequate for motor vehicle applications. Accordingly, improved and alternative designs are needed for motor vehicle window assemblies with one or more openable panes, having good functionality (e.g., ease of operation, robustness of design for the sometimes harsh environments of motor vehicle usage, resistance to weather, noise and contaminants infiltration when in the closed position, and/or other characteristics), ease of integration or “packaging” (e.g., fitting well with and/or mounting to other nearby components), good manufacturability, and the like. It is an object of the present invention to provide motor vehicle window assemblies that address some or all of these requirements. Additional objectives and characteristics of all or at least certain exemplary embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art given the benefit of this disclosure.